1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wave action power generators, and more particularly to power generators useful with a buoy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of wave activity to charge up electrical power in various buoys or warning floats has been known in the past. In most of such prior art generating systems, the oscillatory motion of the buoy is most frequently used as the source of motor power to develop electricity. The dynamics of motion of a buoy, however, are classically limited in amplitude with the result that low induction velocities are available for charging or velocities only during a very limited portion of a cycle can be utilized. For this reason the amount of power normally realizable in the course of wave motion has been heretofore quite limited rendering the cost entailed in the charging circuit and the implementation of the power conversion impractical when considered with the cost of the power conserved.
Buoys are often deployed throughout navigable waters for the purpose of providing markings and thus often include either a bell or a light or both to enhance the usefulness thereof. Most typically the light is turned on during periods of low visibility or at night, the power consumed during these periods being obtained through the use of a battery. Thus, one of the normal exercises attendant in the maintenance of navigatable waters is the periodic replacement of batteries in buoys, a task sometimes difficult to achieve and entailing large costs. A recharging apparatus which may alleviate the necessity of this periodic service or which may substantially decrease the frequency thereof is therefore both desired and necessary.